Check Ups
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: Sasuke doesn't show up for his check up. So Sakura decides to go to him. Not much lovey-dovey... sadly. SasuSaku One-shot


**1 Year After the War**

_Konoha Hospital_

"Nope."

"But I-"

"Uh-uh."

"Aw, c'mon Sakura!"

"I said no. Now sit down!" Naruto heaved a sigh before plopping on to the squeaky spring mattress. His shoulder slumped and his eyes were downcast towards the floor. Another dramatic sigh escaped him before a needle was roughly shoved into his arm. "Ah- shit!" He cursed, his body jolting at the sharp sting that went up his arm. Sakura smirked before pulling the needle out and disposing of it.

The pink haired medic-nin scribbled on her clipboard while trying to ignore Naruto's constant pleads for mercy. "Alright, next is just a quick reflex test and then you'll be done." Sakura grinned at Naruto's relieved expression. "And you'll be going to Hinata for your... special check up." She finished quietly, almost laughing at how the blonde's head popped up.

"I didn't catch that, can you say it again?" Naruto asked, turning so his ear was towards Sakura. Said girl just chuckled and shook her head before slamming her clipboard on to the counter nearby and grabbing her plessor.

"Roll up your pants!" A loud groan left Naruto's mouth as he did what he was told.

Sakura had already finished when Naruto brought up they're recently freed (meaning his parole was removed) teammate. "Have you seen Sasuke lately? He was supposed to show up for a spar with Kakashi and I yesterday, but he didn't."

"No, I haven't seen him." Sakura replied, looking at her patient list. "But he's my next patient, so I'm sure I'll see him." The blonde nodded, somehow feeling as if there was something wrong with the Uchiha. He was lost in his thoughts until a pen connected with his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted, covering his forehead with his hand. Sakura pointed at the door.

"Room 221. Hinata is waiting!" With that, the boy sped out of the room and on to his next check up.

Two hours passed before Sakura decided that Sasuke wasn't showing and it was time to go home. Just as she stepped out of the door, the harsh voice of her superior rang down the hallway.

"Sakura! My office, now!"

_Hokage Office_

"I really don't understand why it's so important that he-"

"Don't back talk right now! It's a requirement for every Shinobi. Just..." Tsunade sighed. "Just go find him and make sure you get his ass to the hospital! I really don't want to deal with Koharu today." Sakura nodded before exiting the Hokage building.

The last place she wanted to look was the Uchiha's house. So, he was most likely there. Deciding it was best to get some lunch first, Sakura stopped by a small take-out restaurant. With her food in hand, she set off on a small walk around town. After all, it'd be odd to just show up at Sasuke's house with a take-out box and a mouthful of food.

_'I'm not stalling. Heh...'_ The pinkette thought while looking at all the shop windows and occasionally saying hello to friends who walked past her. All too quickly though, her food was gone. "Ah, damn..." Sakura muttered, before finding a trash can and throwing the box away. And again, too quickly, Sakura found herself staring at the intimidating Uchiha gates. Because she was too tired and lazy to push open the large metal contraptions, Sakura just slipped right through one of the wide gaps between the bars of the gate.

Three loud and forceful knocks sounded on Sasuke's door. He groaned and hauled himself off his all-too-comfortable couch. Quickly, he mentally prepared himself for verbal contact before yanking his door open and staring down at the short girl in front of him. She hesitantly met his eyes and tried not to glare. An awkward silence settled upon the two as Sasuke stared and Sakura thought of what to say.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, leaning against the door frame. Not bothering to be invited in, the medic-nin shoved past him and took her place comfortably on the couch. The front door slammed closed and the Uchiha glared at the pinkette who was making herself at home. But before he could call her out, she spoke up.

"Why didn't you show up for your check up today?"

Sasuke almost broke the chair he had taken a seat in. She couldn't have just asked him that without entering his house? "I don't need one." He stated, crossing his arms. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, mimicking his actions. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow before his annoyed expression returned.

"I can take care of myself."

"Then tell me why you haven't treated that Colles Fracture." This time, Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Her expression soon turned smug when Sasuke tried to discreetly hide his wrist. Sighing, the girl stood off the couch and walked over to the glaring Uchiha. She roughly yanked his arm into her view and began examining his wrist. Sasuke watched intently as green chakra surrounded Sakura's hand, which was gently touching Sasuke's wrist.

"How did you do this?"

A moment passed as Sasuke was deciding to answer her or not when the words just flew out of his mouth. "I was moving some stuff upstairs when Naruto showed up screaming. He tackled me down the stairs and I landed on my wrist." The girl's eyebrows rose considerably before she laughed.

"Typical Naruto." She removed her hand and pulled Sasuke off the chair. "Come on, I need you to get to the hospital." At those words, Sasuke glared once again.

"Sasuke, don't bother. Your ass is going to the hospital." Sakura snapped, yanking Sasuke out the door.

"My wrist is fine. I have no other reason to go."

A loud 'HA!' sounded from the pinkette as she pulled him along the streets. "Please. I could tell just from your blood flow that you were cut with a poisoned kunai on the last team mission and that your shoulder is slightly dislocated."

"That's not possible, Sakura."

"The flow of your blood is harder and your heartbeat is irregular because of the swelling in your wrist, shoulder, and because of the poison. Don't back talk me, Uchiha." Before Sasuke could reply, he found himself being sat on to a hospital bed. He watched as Sakura scurried around the room while tying her hair up and collecting supplies. The concentration on her features captivated him in a strange way. And he had to admit that he found her very attractive.

"Shirt." Sakura pulled the fabric of his t-shirt as she brushed past him. "Off." Surprisingly to the medic-nin, Sasuke obeyed immediately. The removal of his shirt revealed not only his swollen shoulder and cuts, but also his toned upper body. It took a lot of self control to not run her hand down his chest.

Shaking her head, Sakura tried to keep her focus on making the antidote. Even though it was a weak poison, it would no doubt cause Sasuke a few troubles later on. Once she finished, she carefully poured the light green liquid into a syringe. "Hold still." Sakura demanded, placing her hand high up on Sasuke's neck and tilting his head to the side. Quickly, she inserted the needle and injected the fluid.

"Ow, damn, Sakura!" Sasuke growled, fisting the sheets on the bed. He rolled his neck once the needle was removed and rubbed the sore spot from the syringe. The pinkette grinned smugly before quickly healing the cuts that were scattered on Sasuke's back and chest.

"Okay," She gently placed her left hand on the top of his shoulder, and her right rested on the front of his upper arm. "On three, I'm going to move your shoulder back into place, and it's going to hurt. Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded and clenched his jaw.

"One... two...three!" Her left hand pushed down on to Sasuke's shoulder while her right forced the bone backwards slightly. A sickly pop sounded as the Uchiha's shoulder clicked into place. His hand was tightly grabbing on Sakura's wrist while his eyes were squeezed shut. Soon enough, the pain faded. Sasuke opened his eyes and relaxed, his grip loosening a little before he completely let go of Sakura. "You alright?" She asked, enveloping Sasuke's shoulder in the green chakra.

"Yeah." He replied.

Just then, the door burst open and revealed Ino. "Forehead! A little boy dislocated his shoulder and because you've got the gentlest hand, Shizune said you had to help him. Sakura sighed and nodded before leaving the room and going to the Emergency rooms. When she heard the footsteps of someone trailing behind her, she whipped around, causing her to become face to face with Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning back around and walking off. Like she expected, Sasuke followed.

"I don't like being near her. And you're my doctor."

"Well you could've at least put a shirt on!" Sakura glanced over her shoulder, again trying to maintain her self control. Sasuke caught the small glance and smirked. The two entered the Emergency section of the Hospital and Sakura noticed Shizune pointing to room 102. With a swift nod, she walked into the patients room. A smile graced her lips as she introduced herself to the boy. When she saw his eyes flicker to the man behind her, Sakura rolled her eyes and marched into the supply closet.

She emerged with a navy blue button up patient shirt and handed it to Sasuke. The all-too-familiar smirk grew on his face once more as he slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up.

"And this," Sakura motioned to the Uchiha towering behind her. "Is Sasuke. He was playing on the swings when he tried to be a big boy and jumped off. He had the same problem as you! Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Before a rude retort escaped his mouth, the little boy spoke up.

"Really?! I fell off the swings, too! But I don't want to tell my mom or else she'll get really mad... Is fixing my shoulder going to hurt, Sasuke?" He asked, sniffling slightly as he clutched his shoulder tight.

"Ye-"

"No! Of course not." Sakura interrupted. "I'm going to make sure that your shoulder is as good as new." The boy smiled brightly and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Sasuke watched carefully as Sakura did a completely different procedure on the boy. Not another tear was shed, and the smile stayed on his face.

"Wow! You're amazing!" He shouted, rolling his now healed shoulder. Sasuke glared harshly at the medic-nin.

Once the boy was sent home, the Uchiha cornered Sakura.

"What the hell?" Sasuke snapped, watching as the girl in front of him smirked.

"What?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke's glare grew more dark as his mouth drew into a deep frown. "Okay.. Maybe I decided to punish you for not showing up for your check up. But hey, I fixed your shoulder didn't I? And, you deserved that punishment." Her smirk remained, but faltered when Sasuke's arms were placed on either side of her as he back her against a wall. He leaned in close, merely centimeters away from her face.

"Then it's only natural that I return the favor." He growled before he smashed his lips on to Sakura's.

_'Finally...'_ Sakura sighed, her arms slowly wrapping around the man.

* * *

**Not my best.. But I got some MAJOR SasuSaku feels today. So I thought I'd write something short and easy. I hope you liked it! Even though this is a very commonly used story line. Oh well! :D**


End file.
